Romantic Piggies
by BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Maintenant qu'il sortait officiellement avec son meilleur ami, Clyde était bien placé pour savoir qu'en plus d'aimer les cochons d'Inde, Craig appréciait ses messages romantiques, son adorable naïveté, son style censé être cool... Mais peut-être pas cette annonce publique de leur récente mise en couple sur Facebook.
1. Chapter 1

Amoureusement parlant, son meilleur ami Clyde l'avait presque toujours fortement déçu. Parce qu'il était son meilleur ami justement. Son ami d'enfance, un super pote, le compagnon de tous les instants, un fidèle complice de ses meilleures blagues. Et sûrement pas son petit ami officiel désiré avec une silencieuse résignation, bien que le gamin au bonnet péruvien l'eut toujours placé en premier dans ses références en matière de garçon parfait à ses yeux.

Au risque de passer pour un grand romantique (plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, encore pire !) Craig admettait que cet amour tourné vers son meilleur ami ne datait pas d'hier. Qu'il avait toujours aimé et désiré Clyde, à sa façon.

Avec une lente évolution qui, malgré ses débuts incertains, lui avait toujours semblé harmonieusement tracée. Aussi loin que remontait leur relation, à cette époque purement amicale. Bien avant que l'éternel soupirant de Bebe Stevens soit conscient des sentiments sincères de son ami devant demeurer secrets. N'était-ce pas une des manières la plus belle (et facile) d'aimer ? Assez chiante et agréable pour plaire à Craig Tucker en tout cas.

Dès les débuts de leur amitié, au jardin d'enfants, ils se rassuraient déjà. Se complétaient, se plaisaient, s'appréciaient sans même avoir eu besoin de se le dire ou le prouver plus que nécessaire. Bien que ce cher Clyde se chargeait très bien de faire des compliments pour deux si d'aventure leur si belle amitié gagnait quelques points en plus...

Les deux gamins avaient toujours été Clyde et Craig. Craig et Clyde. Même quand le plus âgé des deux avait eu sa propre petite bande de potes, dont son meilleur ami faisait bien entendu partie. Pour ensuite former à nouveau et très récemment un petit groupe se composant uniquement de deux personnes, deux amis de longue date s'adonnant à quelques pratiques plus romantiques qu'uniquement et platoniquement amicale. Une rareté, un miracle que le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde ne s'était même plus donné le droit d'y croire ailleurs qu'en rêve oublié au fil des jours.

Jusque-là, en plus de s'intéresser à d'autres gars, Craig avait vécu confortablement avec la présence fantasmée, imaginée en connaissance de cause, de ce petit ami parfait à ses yeux. Inatteignable face à la force de leur précieuse amitié exemplaire et l'hétérosexualité supposée de son meilleur ami Clyde. Il ne s'attendait donc pas à ce que Clyde, justement, soit si... Entreprenant ! (Et pas uniquement intéressé par les filles surtout)

Avec sa naïveté et son enthousiasme à le rendre si craquant. Un peu gay aussi, pour le coup ! Peut-être bien qu'une petite part d'homosexualité sommeillait en lui depuis quelques temps, qu'il avait juste fallu un déclic pour que son cher ami envisage de se poser certaines questions et commence à considérer sa bisexualité comme plus qu'une simple éventualité pas totalement fantaisiste. Et, visiblement, ce grand amateur de tacos l'avait presque totalement assumée. Il y avait certaines preuves qui ne trompaient pas...

La nuit dernière, phrase par phrase, Clyde lui avait écrit textuellement par SMS la chanson "See you again" de Miley Cyrus. Connaissant l'intérêt de son pote pour cette star made in Disney Channel, Craig ne s'était pas réellement étonné face à ce choix. Ni même en remarquant que Clyde connaissait cette chanson par cœur, accompagnant le grand final d'une foule de smiley souriants et plein de cœurs de différentes couleurs et outrageusement romantiques. Comme toute réponse, le plus grand fan de Bebe Stevens avait eu droit à quelques paroles d'une chanson en espagnol de Jennifer Lopez. Malgré ses faibles connaissances pour cette langue, Clyde avait compris qu'elle parlait d'un amour très fort et romantique.

Comme quoi, même de manière détournée ils s'accordaient toujours aussi bien pour se comprendre dans ce langage romantiquement correct. Tout comme leur corps et leurs envies s'étaient trouvés, découverts timidement, effleurés, ressentis jusqu'à le faire savoir physiquement de la plus naturelle des façons. Une façon que ses meilleurs fantasmes et les plus doués de ses anciens petits amis ne pourraient jamais égaler. Certes, malgré son adorable narcissisme et cet air de séducteur qu'il se donnait continuellement, Clyde Donovan était encore très inexpérimenté et loin d'être un super bon coup au lit comme on disait dans le milieu... Pas encore. À un moment, Craig avait presque eu peur que son petit ami éclate en sanglots parce qu'il ne savait pas comment débuter le coït anal... Mais l'enthousiasme sincère de Clyde présageait beaucoup de passion et de très bons moments à venir ! Son meilleur ami serait bien le genre de gars à lui dire plein de trucs romantiques et très niais à l'oreille, l'embrasser maladroitement mais fiévreusement pour lui signifier qu'il en voulait plus, et le lui faire savoir encore plus ardemment pendant un moment intime où le sexe ferait bon ménage avec leur romantisme ajouté à leur si belle complicité. Si seulement pendant l'acte Clyde pouvait aussi continuer à murmurer son prénom ou faire tous ces petits gémissements et grognements aussi excitants que mignons...

Quoique, après de brèves et sages réflexions, ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit ni le moment idéal pour penser à ce genre de choses très explicitement gays trop en détail : Il se trouvait actuellement chez Mark Cotswolds. Très amicalement. Le plus amicalement du monde !

La première partie de ce moment donc strictement amical avait consisté à observer religieusement l'album photo illustrant les aventures d'Eddie, le feu cochon d'Inde de Mark Cotswolds. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à l'aura divine qu'exerçaient les cobayes sur leur plus grand admirateur et défenseur que Mark avait réussi à appâter celui qu'il désirait tant avoir comme meilleur ami (ou plus). En lui signalant sa découverte de cet album plein de beaux souvenirs et surtout de l'absence de ses parents et sa sœur. Mme et Mr Cotswolds étaient à une fête de charité tandis que Rebecca en profitait pour traîner chez son nouveau petit ami.

Toujours doté d'une certain retenue pouvant passer pour de l'insensibilité, Craig avait mentalement soupiré de soulagement en comprenant que Mark n'en avait pas profité pour s'enquérir de la vie amoureuse de cet ami si parfait et tant convoité. Le gamin au bonnet péruvien se voyait mal lui avouer avec un grand détachement qu'il était gay et s'était récemment mis en couple avec le gars à avoir causé un léger moment de froid lors de leur dernier moment ensemble en toute amitié. Alors que ce cher Mark lui donnait le sentiment de toujours lâcher plus d'indices en rapport avec d'éventuels sentiments amoureux et les attirances allant avec.

En effet, quand Mark lui avait montré les différentes photos d'Eddy, Craig avait eu l'impression que sa main effleurait trop souvent la sienne pour le faire sans aucune idée derrière la tête, bien que tout l'intérêt de son nouvel ami semblait sincèrement tourné vers les souvenirs et non vers un quelconque jeu de séduction très incorrect d'après la norme certainement imposée par ses parents...

D'ailleurs, en parlant de jeu, pas question actuellement de strip-poker (D'autant plus que le mini strip-tease de Clyde datant de la veille restait lui aussi inégalable) ou autres jeux tendancieux, les deux garnements testaient plutôt leur sensibilité stratégique en menant une partie de Monopoly. Mark avait remis la main sur son vieux Monopoly, celui avec lequel il avait si souvent joué avec son père et cet intérêt devait être gracieusement remercié en entendant Craig avouer que lui aussi adorait ce jeu de société.

Avec une bouffée de nostalgie que certains événements récents rendaient encore plus douce, Craig se souvenait également que l'éternel soupirant de Bebe Stevens adorait aussi jouer à ce jeu. Même si Clyde perdait tout le temps, en pleurnichant, pestant misérablement, et chiffonnant théâtralement ses derniers billets qui fondaient à vue d'œil sous le regard désœuvré de leur propriétaire ruiné bientôt sous la paille alors que ses beaux hôtels de luxe (et en plastique) semblaient à portée de main ! Et malgré l'aide du fan de cochons d'Inde qui s'occupait toujours de noter et calculer ses dettes de plus en plus faramineuses et volontairement ou non mal comptées pour légèrement alléger la somme finale. Ne voulant pas agacer Craig au sujet de son niveau plus que moyen pour les mathématiques et davantage faire pleurer Clyde, Token et Kyle se gardaient bien de montrer leurs meilleures connaissances pour les calculs de tête et préféraient ne pas tenter la moindre petite correction.

Actuellement, avec Mark comme adversaire, il était inutile de faire exprès (ou non) de mal additionner de trop grosses sommes ou de consoler discrètement un certain petit bébé pleurnichard. Le gamin au bonnet péruvien devait surtout puiser dans ses anciennes ruses et connaissances qui le maintenaient toujours assez longtemps dans une partie pour tenir tête face à un tel expert. En fait, il devait bien l'admettre, Craig avait rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi doué pour tirer ainsi les ficelles du Monopoly. Son nouvel ami s'en sortait on ne peut mieux mais ne se vantait pas outre mesure. Au contraire, Mark lui faisait plutôt de sympathiques commentaires quand sa situation financière était justement en passe de légèrement le distancer de quelques luxueuses constructions en plastique !

Brusquement, pile au moment décisif de leur partie de Monopoly, Craig venait de recevoir un message. Un message de Clyde sûrement, d'après les dons de divination infinis de Mark qui n'avait pas manqué de remarquer ce détail ni de plaisanter d'une bien drôle de façon en demandant à son nouvel ami s'il ne trouvait pas que son meilleur pote était un peu trop possessif. Subitement agacé par l'humour très particulier de ce cher Mark, le fan de cochons d'Inde se retenait de répliquer de définitivement se la fermer quand il envisageait de lui parler de Clyde, si découvrir que la fameuse missive venait en fait d'Eric Cartman n'avait pas stoppé net ce vif élan d'agacement. Non pas qu'il craignait ce gros lard égocentrique, mais avoir un message de la part de Cartman n'était jamais de bon augure. Et ce fait ne pouvait que s'avérer devant la teneur du message, où cet insupportable gros lard croyait bon de lui demander s'il avait appris que son pote Clyde venait de changer son statut Facebook en se mettant en couple avec une pute assoiffée d'argent. Un charmant sobriquet que cet odieux personnage lui avait souvent affublé, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Craig ne lui avait jamais pardonné de lui avoir emprunté indéfiniment 100 dollars...

Et le fan de cochons d'Inde savait qu'il pardonnerait encore moins à Clyde s'il avait osé déballer ainsi cette partie de leur vie privée. Jamais il ne pourrait pardonner à son abruti de meilleur ami s'il avait été complètement con au point d'afficher leur relation presque en public sur un réseau social aussi populaire.

Comment son meilleur ami pouvait-il ainsi le trahir. Comment celui qui voulait passer pour le petit ami parfait pouvait commettre de telles erreurs dignes d'un petit enfant trop crédule. Comment Clyde pouvait être aussi inconscient... !

C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps d'aborder le fait que cette nouvelle facette de leur relation devait rester secrète mais le gamin pensait sincèrement que son petit ami n'était pas demeuré à ce point ! Sauf si cet enfoiré pensait subitement que c'était cool d'être en couple avec un gars, tellement qu'il avait décidé de le crier sous tous les toits. Quitte à détruire la vie de celui à lui faire pourtant une totale confiance, tout ça à cause d'une naïveté à la con et d'un besoin constant de reconnaissance. De quoi à la fois briser leur précieuse amitié amoureuse.

Et ce pauvre Clyde allait bientôt comprendre que les gens n'allaient pas l'applaudir à tout rompre ou lui manger dans la main en apprenant sa relation de nature homosexuelle. Les réactions allaient graduellement devenir de plus en plus haineuses et violentes, il suffisait d'une ou deux personnes pour provoquer un tel déchaînement aussi hargneux que destructeur...

Non, ce n'était pas la réaction de son nouvel ami qu'il craignait : Suite à l'interdiction de ses parents, Mark ne possédait pas de compte Facebook. C'était plutôt celle de ses amis, qui pouvaient si facilement devenir d'anciens amis et nouveaux ennemis en découvrant l'homosexualité d'un de leurs petits congénères mâles se révélant être un soi-disant détraqué sexuel ayant bavé sur eux durant toutes ces années. Et les plus mal intentionnés de tous iraient jusqu'à prévenir son père, si Cartman ne s'était pas déjà chargé de cette énième mauvaise action à coup de manipulation. Ou de ses éternelles comédies pathétiques, où il ferait mielleusement croire sous son masque de petit garçon exemplaire qu'il faisait une bonne action en allant dénoncer un méchant et vicieux homosexuel.

Oui, vraiment, Craig aurait préféré répondre à l'air interrogateur et brièvement inquiet de Mark qu'il était en effet question d'un message de Clyde. Bien qu'il n'était plus vraiment sûr de vouloir recevoir un SMS de ce dernier à présent...


	2. Chapter 2

La chose était un fait presque automatique, pitoyablement prévisible comme le disait à chaque fois son meilleur ami : À chacun des débuts de ses différentes relations amoureusement jusqu'ici exclusivement hétérosexuelles, Clyde se sentait toujours gagné par un regain d'euphorie romantique. Une bouffée d'enthousiasme sincère qui ne passait pas inaperçu, surtout que le très heureux concerné était prompt à faire savoir son bonheur en détail même si celui-ci n'était plus vraiment un secret pour ses amis les plus proches.

Aujourd'hui, en cette si douce matinée, c'était Kyle, Jason, Kevin et Token qui avaient l'immense privilège de constater en première loge de la joie rayonnante de leur ami venant ensoleiller leur entraînement quotidien de basket. Comme toute réponse à ses amis et leurs questions pas encore posées mais à néanmoins se douter du dénouement central, Clyde leur avait simplement brandi son téléphone portable. Ce fantastique petit appareil qui prenait parfaitement la pose sur son dernier statut Facebook l'affichant comme étant tout récemment en couple.

Sa bonne humeur éclatante s'expliquait comme une évidence à présent. Aussi simplement que ces quelques mots changeant du tout au tout la situation amoureuse du propriétaire de ce compte Facebook ne restant malgré tout pas longtemps célibataire la plupart du temps... Bien que cette fois il avait pris son temps avant de se recaser et que ça ne pouvait être que bénéfique, comme le lui faisait remarquer très justement Kyle. Kevin illustrait la chose en citant un passage d'un des films Star Wars prônant la sagesse face aux émotions. Jason ajoutait sa pierre à l'édifice en pariant que cette nouvelle heureuse élue était probablement une jolie blonde (S'il savait...). Token renchérissait en espérant que cette fois ça serait peut-être la bonne, une fille sincère à ne pas profiter de lui ou le laisser tomber trop vite pour une raison peu valable.

Et Clyde acquiesçait gaiement aux belles paroles de ses amis, s'en voulait brièvement de ne pas leur faire part de son récent bonheur depuis que son amitié avec Craig venait de prendre un tournant agréablement gay, mais s'était repris à temps en se disant qu'il devait d'abord avoir cette importante conversation avec son meilleur ami (et petit ami) pour savoir qui devait être oui ou non mis au courant de leur couple et si la chose pouvait s'afficher sur Facebook ou en public.

Pour le moment, seul Cartman était dans la confidence (sans que Craig le sache...). Mais, bien sûr, quand la discussion aurait lieu dans un endroit sûr comme ce charmant petit endroit romantique alias la base secrète de Craig Tucker qui ferait un décor rêvé pour un endroit du film gay imaginé par son super pote (et petit ami parfait) Clyde Donovan, la prudence devait être de mise. Ne certainement pas avouer que ce gros lard égoïste en savait beaucoup (trop), et plutôt lister un par un les petits chanceux à pouvoir être dans le secret. Également demander si des adultes comme leurs parents devaient savoir la vérité aussi. Car le gamin devinait qu'il aurait bien du mal à cacher trop longtemps cette si belle nouvelle à son père, lui aussi récemment heureux en couple visiblement. Ce détail pourrait peut-être le rendre un brin plus compréhensif...

La suite de son entraînement s'était donc retrouvée ponctuée par une foule de noms à ajouter ou non dans la fameuse liste des élus assez ouverts d'esprit ou proche du couple. Et des souvenirs divers et variés concernant son meilleur pote, les plus détaillés et plaisants étant ceux de la journée passée, suivi de près par le déroulement autant semé d'embûches que d'émotion de leur mise en couple. Un glorieux désordre englobant bien sûr principalement le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde. Mais également leurs amis communs, leurs parents, les professeurs anciens ou actuels, la sœur de Craig qui avait déjà peut-être quelques doutes grâce à la maladresse d'une certaine personne...!

Maladroit jusqu'au bout, à louper cette passe décisive à la fin de ce mini match amical bon à égayer leur entraînement, et bien sûr se faire gentiment huer par ses coéquipiers lui chantonnant qu'il était complètement amoureux et pensait trop à une certaine jeune fille.

À part sur le sujet du profil de la personne tendrement aimée, Clyde ne pouvait que rire avec eux et leur donner raison. Si depuis toujours la présence de son ami d'enfance avait eu un impact positif sur sa personne, le nouveau rôle de celui qui restait son meilleur ami apportait la petite touche troublante à cette présence devenue pire qu'importante. Tellement importante que le gamin s'imaginait déjà le rejoindre pour le convier très romantiquement à un nouveau rendez-vous amoureux. Un des premiers d'une longue série. Au cours duquel il pourrait demander à Craig si c'était normal de ne plus se sentir très à l'aise en se déshabillant au milieu de ses congénères masculins, d'éviter de les regarder pendant qu'ils se douchaient tranquillement, puis volontairement se sécher et se rhabiller en vitesse pour espérer éloigner le plus loin et longtemps possible cette drôle de sensation.

Une sensation très nouvelle et certainement contractée en présence de son compère depuis qu'ils s'étaient très intimement rapprochés. Depuis que le corps parsemé de taches de rousseur, agréablement chaud, et surtout complètement nu de son cher ami s'était collé au sien pour lui faire ressentir toute sorte de choses troublantes. Des choses auxquelles l'éternel soupirant de Bebe Stevens préférait repenser en étant seul, confortablement installé dans sa chambre, sans les gentilles petites railleries de ses amis devinant que s'il s'en allait si vite c'était pour voir sa nouvelle petite amie. Et surtout, sans que la nouvelle petite amie en question l'attende justement devant chez lui !

Pourtant, ce matin même, Clyde lui avait envoyé un SMS le prévenant qu'il allait comme d'habitude à cet entraînement hebdomadaire. Tout en terminant son message d'un petit paragraphe mignon disant qu'il allait beaucoup penser à lui, songer à peut-être quémander d'autres films comme celui qu'il avait regardé en sa compagnie aussi, et le conclure en y ajoutant un smiley envoyant un baiser. Alors pourquoi son petit ami lui donnait l'impression d'avoir fait le pied de grue depuis bien trop longtemps en sachant pourtant très bien où était sa chère et tendre moitié...

Et pour quelle obscure raison Craig lui envoyait un tel regard furieux, à l'en faire frissonner de surprise et d'incompréhension blessée, avant que le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde décide de détourner les yeux puis l'attraper par le bras sans ménagement pour le faire prestement entrer dans la maison. Hélas, pas dans l'idée de lui coller un baiser fiévreux d'envie et d'émotions, qui aurait merveilleusement bien fait ressentir à tel point sa précieuse présence avait manqué à son meilleur ami depuis ces quelques heures.

Avec une poigne trahissant son impatience pas franchement enjouée, Craig l'avait entraîné jusqu'à l'escalier, en manquant de plusieurs fois le faire tomber, ajoutée à une obstination l'empêchant d'écouter les protestations qu'aurait émises Clyde si ce dernier ne s'était pas retrouvé muet de stupéfaction. Choqué par ce revirement soudain empli de brutalité, alors que son complice avait été très doux et sincèrement amoureux si peu de temps avant. Le plus grand admirateur de Bebe Stevens savait que son ami d'enfance pouvait être parfois froid et brutal, mais jamais il aurait pensé que ce même ami tant admiré (et récemment aimé un peu plus que simplement amicalement) le traîne ainsi sans prendre de gants jusqu'à sa chambre. Pour ensuite le relâcher enfin en arrivant à destination, avec une once d'hésitation qui ne lui avait pas tout de suite sauté aux yeux, Clyde était trop occupé à se frotter le bras en se disant qu'il allait très certainement avoir un bleu. Une bien étrange marque d'amour donnée par celui censé tant l'aimer, qui venait de très calmement fermer la porte en lui tournant le dos, renforçant cette hésitation peut-être bien pas complètement opposée à cet étrange état de colère.

Heureusement, le gamin au bonnet péruvien ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de trop se torturer mentalement à coup de stéréotypes et de théories pour savoir si ce genre de comportement était typiquement gay, en lui faisant finalement face il lui avait rapidement fait savoir la raison de ce mécontentement.

Avant d'être agressé émotionnellement parlant par cette première et atypique dispute de couple, Clyde avait noté que son ami tremblait légèrement et que ses yeux brillaient de façon très équivoque. Craig n'était quand même pas accablé de jalousie parce que son petit ami très beau et très cool avait passé la matinée entouré de gars... Si ?

\- Pourquoi tu as annoncé à tout le monde qu'on est en couple ?

Très probablement protégé par l'esprit de sa mère, Clyde s'était repris à temps avant de soupirer de soulagement en pensant injustement que les gays pouvaient être maladivement jaloux à ce point si extrême. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Ou alors Craig était vraiment une précieuse exception !

Toutefois, la prétendue exception en question ne semblait pas du tout apprécier l'obscène détachement de son petit ami face à une question aussi importante. Au passage, une question sonnant plutôt comme un reproche. Clyde n'était peut-être pas le gars le plus futé du monde, il savait néanmoins faire ce genre de distinction un brin subtile. Et de son côté, Craig n'était pas vraiment patient.

Voilà pourquoi ce grand amateur de tacos venait d'opter pour la réponse la plus parlante qui soit. C'est-à-dire présenter son portable à son petit ami, un portable prenant toujours parfaitement la pose sur la page Facebook de son glorieux propriétaire fraîchement en couple. Un statut rendu encore plus socialement important via ce réseau social, qui, toutefois, ne poussait pas le vice jusqu'à dévoiler l'identité de l'heureuse élue.

Rectification, de l'heureux élu qui écarquillait grandement les yeux devant cette déclaration électronique d'une banalité extrême de prime abord. À seulement afficher que Clyde Donovan était en couple depuis la date spécifiée par ce dernier. Romantique jusqu'au bout, son meilleur ami notait officiellement leur premier vrai rendez-vous en tant que couple comme la future date d'anniversaire à se souvenir tous les ans. Ajoutant également, en bonus, celle de la soirée abritant les souvenirs de leur premier baiser. Une marque de romantisme rondement menée, que Craig devait apprécier et approuver en plus de constater une fois de plus du succès de son meilleur ami sur ce réseau.

En effet, en quelques heures seulement, un grand nombre de like étaient déjà visibles. Cela s'expliquait par le fait que Clyde Donovan était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un gars populaire sur Facebook. Le genre de spécimen à poster très régulièrement des photos et des statuts aussi inutiles que vitaux. Ajouté au fait d'avoir beaucoup d'amis réels et strictement virtuels dans sa précieuse liste affichée fièrement sur son profil.

Voilà pourquoi le gamin au bonnet péruvien ne reconnaissait pas toutes les personnes à avoir commenté et aimé son fameux statut annonçant cette mise en couple.

Par contre, Craig aurait reconnu entre milles le style très fleuri et littéraire de cet utilisateur prodiguant un étrange conseil disant de bien dominer cette sale pute assoiffée de fric et ne pas hésiter à lui serrer la vis (Butters avait aimé ce commentaire en plus...). D'ordinaire, la vie d'amoureuse de Clyde Donovan n'intéressait guère le trop important Eric Cartman qui jugeait avoir bien mieux à faire que s'occuper des romances pathétiques de ce loser. D'où la légitimé à juger que cet intérêt soudain était plutôt louche. Très louche...

Mais, au lieu de relever cette bizarrerie pas totalement infondée, celui à se faire d'ores et déjà insulter, calomnier même, avait préféré sortir son propre portable avec un agacement non dissimulé. Sous le regard affolé de son complice, voyant d'ici le fan de cochons d'Inde incendier Cartman et que sous le coup de l'hilarité ce gros lard lui annonce qu'il savait bien que c'était lui la pute vénale en question puisque lui-même avait le grand honneur d'être le confident en titre de ce cher Clyde. Clyde, qui, fatalement, à l'issu de cette joute verbale à coup d'insultes et de révélations on ne peut plus importantes aurait sûrement tout perdu. Son meilleur ami-petit ami et son confident qui ne faisait pas toujours un mauvais ami. C'est vrai après tout, c'était grâce à Cartman si ce pauvre petit bébé pleurnichard avait pris son courage à deux mains pour rendre possible le couple qu'ils formaient à présent avec son compère.

Heureusement, pour cette fois, Craig avait décidé de ne pas attaquer Cartman de front. Il avait simplement répondu froidement, avec lui aussi une finesse très vicieuse, de se la fermer et retourner jouer avec ses peluches ridicules. Quelques minutes après, son message avait d'ailleurs été approuvé par Stan et Kyle. L'intervention silencieuse de ces deux-là soulignait au passage, et certainement sans le vouloir, que cette réponse expéditive rentrait dans les principes d'un meilleur ami digne de ce nom à vouloir donc à tout prix défendre les arrières de son meilleur pote fraîchement casé.

Clyde avait failli remarquer tout haut que Cartman avait donc raison, les gays n'aimaient pas être affichés trop publiquement. Bien que Craig avait toutes les raisons du monde de préférer cette stricte discrétion, si c'était pour commencer à recevoir un flot d'insultes en tout genre.

Mais peut-être que l'une d'elle n'allait pas beaucoup plaire au concerné qui lui était toujours très fier et heureux d'être en couple. Ce grand amateur de tacos osait même penser furtivement, et surtout très secrètement, que c'était un grand honneur d'être en couple avec un gars comme Craig. Son meilleur ami admiré sincèrement et en qui il avait toujours placé sa confiance. Mais, visiblement, lui-même n'était pas assez bien pour Craig Tucker préférant peut-être les gars plus musclés et outrageusement riches.

\- … Tu as honte d'être en couple avec moi ?

Ouais, vu la tête que faisait Craig, c'était bien une honte hautement honteuse. Ou bien une question fortement stupide. Une réponse qui n'allait pas tarder à se faire savoir.

\- T'es con ou tu le fait exprès...? C'est avec toi que j'ai toujours voulu être en couple !

Touché. Et, troublé cette réponse plus qu'explicite, le tristement célèbre soupirant de Bebe Stevens avait piqué un fard. N'osant plus ouvrir la bouche au risque de se prendre encore une phrase aussi merveilleusement déstabilisante. Avant, il devait déjà encaisser, analyser, et savourer celle que son petit ami venait de lui balancer en pleine face et en plein cœur.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'émotions fortes, assommé par ce glorieux tour de force amicalement amoureux, cette déclaration aussi brutale qu'inattendue, ou sentant toutes ces émotions beaucoup trop fortes redescendre d'un coup, le gamin au bonnet péruvien s'était laissé tomber sur le lit.

Sur le lit encore défait de celui qui était maintenant son petit ami mais qui ne l'avait jamais laissé indifférent (même maintenant il le rendait encore complètement dingue...).

Le lit, un des complices compatissant du petit crime commis la veille. Un crime bien trop passionné pour être simplement amical, un crime qu'ils voudraient sûrement réitérer encore et encore de bien des façons différentes, un crime lui donnant à présent le droit d'enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller imprégné de l'odeur et la présence de son petit ami (qui restait son meilleur ami). Une odeur aussi entêtante que rassurante, l'élément jouant sur ses émotions les plus sensibles pour l'encourager à livrer une vraie peur. Une véritable peur encore plus angoissante et saisissante que le dentiste ou une interrogation surprise.

Une crainte à avoir été tellement cachée et mise de côté, en vain, qu'elle lui faisait éviter le regard de son meilleur ami alors qu'il venait de se redresser pour passer à de nouveaux aveux. Hélas, des aveux beaucoup moins romantiquement plaisants que les précédents, mais qui devaient quand même être entendus.

\- Depuis des années je fais parfois ce rêve. Mais toujours d'une manière différente. Mon père apprend la vérité et... je me réveille quand il est prêt à me frapper.

Pour une raison qui le regardait, Craig n'avait spécifié que ces songes angoissants étaient apparus depuis les prédictions inquiétantes de Wilzy-X, l'orque lunaire, lui affirmant que son père viendrait la nuit dans sa chambre pour le frapper. Sans néanmoins daigner lui en expliquer la raison précise, mais le gamin au bonnet péruvien n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à le deviner. Ni pour admettre une fois encore que son ami d'enfance était bien naïf (mais toujours terriblement adorable).

\- Peut-être qu'en nous voyant heureux ensemble, ton père va changer d'avis !

Adorablement naïf. Tellement naïf que Craig n'avait même pas la force d'esquisser un pauvre sourire triste pour lui donner le droit d'espérer un miracle. Au final, devant l'implacable réalité, son meilleur ami si dangereusement crédule s'en retrouverait complètement brisé.

\- Je n'aime pas dire ça, mais je pense que mon père est ouvertement homophobe. Une fois il avait dit qu'en voyant deux gars s'embrasser au cinéma il avait dû se retenir de les frapper. Et... que ça le dégoûtait d'imaginer deux hommes se tenir la main ou coucher ensemble. Que ce n'était pas... normal.

Ravalant sa salive et une réponse rassurante inexistante qui aurait de toute façon sonné faux, Clyde se sentait un peu coupable : Il avait parfois pensé ou dit tout haut à son ami (sur le ton de la plaisanterie, bien sûr) que tel comportement, parole, ou réaction de sa part n'étaient pas normaux et fortement bizarres. Le soupirant de Bebe Stevens comprenait mieux pourquoi Craig lui avait semblé blessé et contrarié par ces simples petits commentaires à première vue pas bien méchants. Même s'il paraissait totalement assumer son homosexualité, son complice se sentait sûrement toujours un peu rongé par cette crainte d'être vraiment anormal. Négativement différent. Pour finir par être rejeté de tous, sa famille et ses amis.

Au lieu de platement s'excuser pour ces petites maladresses causées par sa naïve spontanéité, Clyde avait décidé de rejoindre son petit ami sur le lit pour le serrer dans ses bras. Pas un câlin sensuel attestant de leur nouveau statut officiellement confirmé par Facebook, mais plutôt un rassurant câlin de réconfort comme le faisait si bien le maître en la matière. En le serrant doucement contre lui, avec tout de même assez d'émotions pour montrer à l'aide de cette étreinte que Craig pouvait lui faire confiance. Ce grand amateur de tacos savait qu'il pouvait parfois se faire trop facilement manipuler, qu'il n'était pas toujours très doué avec les mots ni avec les choses pour le moment bien trop gays face à ses dernières hésitations, il commençait tout juste à assumer sa bisexualité et sa confiance en lui devenait une véritable girouette. Mais Clyde ne perdait pas le nord pour autant, sa loyauté et sa sincère affection envers son ami d'enfance étaient inébranlables. Tout comme il était maintenant complètement sûr et certain de beaucoup aimer ce même ami. L'aimer bien plus que gentiment amicalement. L'aimer au point de naturellement savoir le réconforter de la plus romantiquement parfaite des façons. Une façon qui plairait toujours forcément à Craig, c'était certain.

Dans le but d'aider son ami à se détendre avec un style subtilement adapté au nouveau tournant de leur relation, le plus grand fan de Bebe Stevens avait doucement passé sa main sous son bonnet. Un geste qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire en tant que simple ami de Craig Tucker (de peur que son cher ami lui brise tous les os de la main à l'instant...), mais qu'il avait déjà tenté sans trop réfléchir lors du dénouement de la première partie de l'affaire Brenda Love. Et qu'il faisait maintenant, fort du statut de petit ami officiel, et accessoirement un petit ami parfait. À parfaitement savoir que son ami appréciait cette douce caresse apaisante sur sa tête. Sans bêtement lui ébouriffer les cheveux, Clyde préférait tendrement caresser sa tête. Et, de sa main libre, il gardait étroitement, possessivement, son petit ami contre lui en l'étreignant d'un geste pareillement rassurant.

D'ailleurs, le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde semblait beaucoup apprécier ces chaleureux traitements pleins d'amour pareillement naïf mais terrassant par leur si belle sincérité. Craig avait beau garder son visage contre son épaule, son meilleur ami l'avait entendu renifler plusieurs fois. Soit son petit ami était au comble de la joie d'être enfin en couple avec un gars qui sentait si bon et avait un goût certain pour choisir ses parfums (Même si Craig lui avait toujours répété que c'était ridicule de s'acheter tous ces parfums et déodorants Playboy, ou d'autres marques censées renforcer son image continuellement fortement cool et virile...), soit il laissait ses émotions parler pour lui. En faisant savoir d'une façon toute autant touchante de romantisme combien son soutien et cette attention lui faisait plaisir. Que Craig Tucker acceptait quand même le soutien d'un gars qu'il avait pourtant toujours dû protéger et rarement l'inverse...

C'est vrai que si on grattait un peu tout ce vernis de romantisme à illuminer cette scène, la situation pouvait faire sourire : Depuis le tout début de leur amitié, au jardin d'enfants, c'était Craig qui se chargeait continuellement de protéger son nouvel ami, futur meilleur ami et petit ami idéal à en devenir. Si jamais un vilain garnement avait eu le malheur d'insulter Clyde, usait d'un geste plus ou moins brusque, lui volait sa nourriture ou un jouet, Craig se chargeait de régler le problème à sa façon puis partageait ses jouets et ses gâteaux avec celui qui deviendra son ami le plus fidèle. En plus de toujours lui avoir gardé une place dans le bus, accompagné ses moments de jeux, tenu compagnie durant les pauses scolaires, surveillé la porte à chaque fois qu'il allait aux toilettes ou bien servir de cobaye la fois où Clyde voulait profiter des nombreux bains qu'ils prenaient ensemble étant petits pour vérifier si son corps était totalement normal comparé à celui de ses congénères.

Et, justement, le moment n'était peut-être pas le mieux choisi pour profiter du sujet un peu trop précis et glissant de cette anecdote et se remettre très clairement en mémoire le moment beaucoup plus récent où le gamin avait revu son ami complètement nu. Terriblement attirant. Et définitivement gay.

C'est vrai, seul un gay pouvait être aussi subtilement rusé et rodé pour savoir qu'il troublerait assez son congénère en profitant de cette position (initialement formée sans aucune arrière-pensée) pour lui déposer un bref petit baiser plein de sensualité dans le cou. Pour le cas de Clyde, un baiser à beaucoup troubler le pauvre gamin hétéro qu'il était encore le mois dernier. Et qui n'avait pas retrouvé assez vite ses esprits ou sa contenance pour laisser sa curiosité le gagner en voyant que son ami avait les yeux légèrement rougis en ayant peut-être fait preuve de beaucoup de sensibilité en se laissant ainsi consoler... En tout cas, bien que l'envie ne lui en manquait pas, le soupirant de Bebe Stevens n'avait pas osé offrir à son petit ami un vrai baiser romantique pour conclure en beauté, avec toute son âme amoureuse, ce moment de réconfort. Ils étaient pourtant à présent un couple complètement officiel (reconnu par Facebook en personne !), en plus d'avoir eu l'occasion d'échanger quelques baisers plus romantiques les uns que les autres, mais jamais de façon si... directe. Naturelle mais jugée comme bien trop impressionnante à l'heure actuelle !

La chose, aussi belle soit-elle, avait eu lieu en pleine nuit, dans la pénombre, ou bien dans le feu de l'action, jamais de front en se faisant si impunément face. En plein jour, sous cette lumière aussi intimidante que leurs regards hésitants, c'était une toute autre histoire. Comme si tous les deux savaient ce qu'ils étaient censés faire, en mourraient d'envie de retrouver cette si agréable petite habitude issue de l'art romantique strictement buccal (et légèrement dégoulinant), mais n'osaient pas. Pour une raison certainement aussi stupide que fatalement compliquée, et Clyde n'avait pas eu le temps de se lancer à nouveau dans de confuses réflexions en voyant son meilleur ami finalement s'allumer une cigarette.

Voilà, ce n'était plus le moment de se perdre dans de belles embrassades passionnées bonnes à faire pâlir les couples cultes du cinéma. Le moment n'était pas non plus propice à décortiquer chaque théorie pour essayer de comprendre la raison de cet étrange blocage aussi pour vite ressentir à nouveau combien Craig excellait dans l'art de donner des baisers parfaits. En fait, Clyde avait une bien meilleure idée en tête. Celle qui le ferait passer, une fois de plus, pour le petit ami exemplaire. Celui qui avait instantanément l'idée de génie si par malheur un petit quiproquo apparaissait dans le couple et qu'une légère vague de tristesse gagnait les principaux protagonistes.

D'ailleurs, avant même d'avoir eu connaissance de la fameuse idée, Craig l'approuvait de la manière la plus adéquate possible (pour ne pas dire parfaitement romantique) : Il avait beau éviter le regard de son complice, sa main s'était délibérément posée sur la sienne. Pour ensuite doucement l'étreindre, la serrer d'une façon mille fois plus parlante que n'importe quelle déclaration. Ce à quoi Clyde avait répondu avec la même poigne remplie d'émotions, souriant d'un air sûrement un peu niais à leurs deux mains enlacées, se confirmant que Craig Tucker était vraiment un meilleur ami/petit ami merveilleux, et que lui-même (le petit ami parfait et super cool dudit Craig Tucker) avait trouvé l'idée parfaite pour une de leur première petite sortie en amoureux visant à apporter quelques notes plus gaies à cette journée.


End file.
